


Your Smell

by 13Reasonstobe_Anon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), YouTube (fandom)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reasonstobe_Anon/pseuds/13Reasonstobe_Anon
Summary: Quackity sees Karl for the first time.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 32
Kudos: 394





	1. Chapter 1

Karl was more than excited. Drumming his fingers across his desk as he waited for the text that his friend had landed. Both he and Quackity had been talking about meeting up but they never planned anything. Karl took the initiative and told Quackity that he was coming over and gave him two days to mull it over. The shorter of the two finally agreeing, packing his bags and heading across the country to see his best friend.

Karl’s phone let out a light ding, signaling he had gotten a text. His heart fluttered at the sound.

“Just landed. Getting into the car. See you soon.” Quackity sent. A bright smile spread across Karl’s face.

“See you soon.” He sent back. It was only a short trip from Karl’s house to the airport so Quackity should be there in no time at all. Karl rushed downstairs and went into the guest room, making sure everything looked nice and was in place. He was so nervous to meet Quackity and he hated it. He could hear his heart thumping in his chest.

A knock on the door startled Karl from his lunch. He jumped up from his seat at the counter and practically ran to the front door. Another knock.

“Hang on. Hang on.” Karl slid across the tile floor, almost slipping and falling. He opened the front door to find Quackity standing there with a bright smile on his face, bags in hand. Quackity dropped his bags and moved towards Karl, the taller of the two opening his arms. Their hug was tight, Karl shaking Quackity back and forth.

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Karl’s voice cracked as he pulled back to look down at the brunette. Quackity couldn’t stop smiling.

“I know! This is crazy!” Karl grabbed one of Quackity’s bags and ushered him inside.

“Come in. Don’t be shy.” Quackity looked around with his mouth slightly agape.

“Nice place Karl!”

“Thank you.” He turned around to smile at his friend. Karl led Quackity to the room he’d be staying in.

“Everything is set up for you already. You might have to make a few tweaks on your set up but I did my best.”

“It looks great!” Quackity walked into the room and set his bags down.

“I can’t even believe I’m here.” He admitted, turning back around to face Karl. Karl bounced in his spot. He wanted to hug Quackity again but he didn’t want to be too weird. The smaller grabbed his phone out of his pocket and ushered Karl to come closer. He snapped a picture of the two of them, chuckling lightly as he looked at the photo.

“Perfect.” Karl said, chuckling as well.

“Are you tweeting it?” Quackity nodded his head.

“Of course I am.” He said, typing away at his phone.

“There.” He simply said before turning the phone towards Karl. Karl laughed, holding his stomach.

“No you didn’t.” Quackity nodded. Karl pulled out his phone to check Twitter. The photo blew up in mere seconds. Karl liked the tweet and commented before putting his phone away.

“You hungry? I made something for myself but we can go out if you want?” Quackity nodded, his stomach growling at the thought.

“Yeah I’m starving. The flight was too long.” Karl laughed.

“Alright let’s go.”

They both sat down at a table across from each other and pulled their phones out. Karl making another comment out their trip on Twitter. The waitress set their food down in front of them with a smile.

“Anything else I can get you?” Both boys shook their heads.

“No thank you.” Karl spoke up. She nodded and went back towards the kitchen.

“Karl!” Quackity reached across the table and punched him in the shoulder.

“What?!” Karl giggled. Quackity quickly typed out something and then set his phone down to pick at his french fries. Karl laughed at the comment and then set his phone down as well, picking up his burger.

“I think our subs are just as excited as we are about this trip.” Quackity spoke up. Karl nodded with a mouthful of his food.

“I still can’t believe you’re sitting across from me right now.” Quackity laughed, almost choking on a french fry.

“I don’t think anyone can comprehend this trip.”

“Did you want to start the streams when we get home?” Karl questioned. Both boys had a plan tonight. Stream on Karl’s for a little bit and then switch to Quackity’s stream. They wanted their viewers to get double the action. Quackity nodded.

“By the time we get set up and everything.” Karl nodded.

“Perfect.” They finished their meals as small talk ensued.

“Karl! Does it really take you this long to set up?” Quackity complained, leaning back in his chair, strumming on a guitar.

“Shut up! I’m almost done.” Chat could hear the two bicker as Karl finished his set up. Chat had blown up, the moderators having a hard time keeping up.

“There. And we are live! How’s everyone doing?” Karl came into view.

“Guys. I have a special guest today.” Quackity laughed, ruining the surprise. Karl rolled his eyes, waving the shorter into the room. Quackity walked into the room, bending down so he was in frame.

“Hey everybody!” Quackity took his seat back on his chair next to Karl. Questions and hearts flooded the chat.

“Geez. I can’t keep up with this.” Karl laughed.

“Do you see this right now?” Karl pointed to the screen. Quackity leaned closer to Karl, leaning over him to see the chat. Karl flushed red, being so close to Quackity.

“My god. And we are going to do a Q and A?” Both boys laughed.

“Yeah chat. We were going to stream Minecraft but we want this to be a chill stream.”

“We’re popping off!” Quackity yelled, strumming on the guitar he picked up next to him. Chat flooded with more questions, Karl trying to keep up with them.

“How did you two meet?” Karl looked to Quackity, the smaller smiling, shaking his head.

“No no.” Quackity said, still shaking his head.

“I’ll leave that one up to Quackity. He’s going to talk about that on his stream. Uh.” Karl sifted through some more questions. One question in particular caught his eyes, making his heart beat speed up. It bounced around in his head.

“Uh. Guys. Can we refrain from those types of questions?” Karl cleared his throat.

“What questions?” Quackity inquired, leaning over Karl again to see the chat. Karl cleared his throat again.

“They wanted to know what you smell like.” Quackity sat back in his chair with his face scrunched up.

“Well I don’t smell bad. Do I?” Karl’s face burned red, but he leaned towards Quackity and sniffed the air. The smell of strawberries wafted into his nostrils. Karl closed his eyes as he slowly sat back in his chair.

“Right?” Quackity questioned again, pulling Karl from his stupor.

“Huh?” Karl questioned, earning a laugh from Quackity.

“Do I smell bad?” Karl shook his head.

“You smell like strawberries.” Karl’s face was burning as he looked away from Quackity. The shorter laughed.

“There you go chat! Now no more weird questions.”

Their stream went on smoothly as they answered questions people sent in. Karl felt a little more comfortable that his chat was behaving for the most part. But another comment stood out. Karl sucked in a deep breath as more and more people started to spam the chat with the phrase.

“Come on guys!” Quackity complained. Karl laughed nervously.

“What did I say about the weird stuff chat?” Karl spoke up, his voice cracking. Quackity laughed.

“We don’t do that kind of stuff.” Karl nodded. But chat kept spamming and the moderators couldn’t keep up.

“Guys.” Quackity’s smile drifted from his face. Karl’s heart ached for that smile again. To lighten the mood, Karl leaned towards Quackity and pretended like he was going to kiss him. Quackity’s eyes went wide and his mouth fell open slightly. Karl sat back in his seat quickly, laughing. Now it was Quackity’s turn to blush.

“Karl!” Quackity yelled, shoving him almost off his chair.

“It’s what the people want.” Karl teased.

After the streams, both boys were exhausted. Quackity’s eyes barley open.

“That was fun.” Karl said, leaning back in his chair. Quackity nodded, a yawn escaping his lips. Karl caught himself staring at the shorter boy. Watching as his mouth opened wide. The way he stretched up in his chair, his jacket riding up slowly as a sneak peek of his stomach was shown. Karl cleared his throat.

“We should probably get to bed.” He suggested. Quackity nodded, another yawn. Karl got up from his chair and headed for the door.

“Good night. Let me know if you need anything.” Quackity nodded again.

“Thanks Karl.” Karl smiled and nodded before leaving the room. He slowly made the trek up the stairs to his bedroom.

“Stupid.” Karl mumbled as he started to strip off his clothing for bed. His mind kept wondering to the sweet smell of his best friend. He shook his head, laying down on his bed. Quackity smelled like strawberries. Karl always thought about little things like that. What he would smell like, how tall he would be against Quackity. It was the stupid little things like that that kept him up. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable but he couldn’t. His sheets felt like sand paper. He kicked them to the floor and spread out across his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He wished he could get that sweet smell again. It was like a drug. Finally, Karl fell asleep with his best friend on his mind. Everything about it was so wrong, but it put him to sleep. Well fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating every Tuesday and Saturday!

Quackity woke up with the sun in his eyes. He had forgotten to close the blinds the night before, being too tired to function. He rolled over away from the sun with a groan. He mulled over in his head if he should get up or try to fall back asleep. Reaching over to the bedside table, Quackity grabbed his phone, pulling it under the covers with him. A sigh escaped his lips. It was only nine o’clock in the morning. He never wakes up that early. He heard a light creek from above him, footsteps heading for the stairs. The stairs were loud next to his bedroom as Karl skipped down them. Quackity let out another groan as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He sucked in a deep breath and swung his legs over the side of the bed, planting his feet down on the wooden floor. He grabbed his sweatpants from the floor and slipped them on before heading for the door. Quackity headed for the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

“Good morning!” Karl was his cheery self, moving around the kitchen.

“Coffee?” He questioned, his eyes trained on the shorter male. Quackity sucked in a deep breath.

“Yes please.” Karl laughed, grabbing coffee mugs from the cupboard. The coffee machine started to chug.

“How did you sleep?” Karl asked, leaning against the counter. Quackity shrugged.

“I’m guessing pretty good since I didn’t wake up in the middle of the night like I usually do.” Karl smiled.

“Well that’s good. You must have been really tired.” Quackity nodded. Karl poured both of them coffee, setting a mug in front of his friend. He leaned against the counter again, leaning towards the brunette. They both sipped on their coffee.

“Thank you.” Quackity smiled. Karl nodded.

“So I have something planned today.” Quackity looked up from his mug, his eyes trained on the taller.

“Oh?” Karl nodded, a smile spreading across his face.

“I want it to be a surprise but it’s not until one.” Quackity nodded.

“Now I want to know.” He laughed. Karl shook his head, laughing lightly.

“You’ll see.”

Quackity slid into the passenger seat of Karl’s car.

“Sorry it’s a little messy.” Karl said, getting into the car.

“Do you live in here?” Quackity teased, kicking a McDonald’s cup away from his feet. Karl shrugged.

“Sometimes.” They both laughed. Karl pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street.

“So are you going to tell me where we are going?” Quackity inquired. Karl shook his head.

“It’s right down the street so you’ll see when we get there.” Quackity shifted in his seat.

“Fine.” It took about ten minutes to get to their destination, pulling into the parking lot. Quackity’s eyes went wide and a smile spread across his face.

“No way!” The smaller yelled. Karl couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m happy you agree.” Karl said, looking over to his friend. He loved that smile. He was happy that Quackity was happy.

“Karl! This is so cool!” Quackity quickly got out of the car.

“Go cart racing!? I’ve never done this before but I’ve wanted to!” Karl laughed as he got out of the car. Quackity was like a child, bouncing up and down.

“Well let’s get in there. I rented a spot for us to have the whole track to ourselves for an hour.” Quackity whipped his head towards Karl.

“You what!?” Karl laughed again as they both headed for the front door.

“I want you to have a great time here.” Karl admitted, shrugging his shoulders. Quackity quickly moved towards Karl, wrapping his arms around the taller. Karl held his arms in the air for a moment, surprised at the notion. He slowly wrapped his arms around Quackity and chuckled. Karl could smell the strawberries emitting from the smaller. He closed his eyes and took it in. Quackity pulled back and looked up at Karl.

“Thank you!” That darn smile spread across his face. Karl smiled down at him.

“Anytime.”

Karl and Quackity put their helmets on and smiled at each other.

“I’m going to destroy you.” Quackity said, chuckling lightly. Karl shook his head.

“I’ll take that bet.” They both got into their carts and got ready to go.

“You guys can run into each other all you want but we ask you not to destroy the barriers.” The worker said to them. Both nodded and then looked at each other, Quackity scrunching his eyebrows together and gripping the wheel. Karl gripped the wheel on his cart, his knuckles turning white. They both looked up at the traffic light ahead of them as it started to count down. Karl loved this side of Quackity. The competitive side of him. The joy in his face, the smaller’s smile stuck on his face. Green for go and they were off, Quackity slamming his cart into Karl’s.

“Hey! No playing dirty!” Karl shouted but Quackity just laughed as he sped ahead of him. Quackity couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. He hadn’t had that much fun in a while. He felt a bump from behind, turning his head to find Karl pushing him to the side.

“What happened to no playing dirty!?” Quackity yelled as he almost hit the barrier. He slowed down to make sure he didn’t hit it, watching as Karl pulled ahead of him. They drove around the park for an hour, their competitive natures showing. After the hour was up, both boys hopped out of their carts and took off their helmets, handing them off to the worker.

“Thank you.” Karl nodded towards the worker, him nodding back.

“That was amazing!” Quackity jumped up and down. Karl smiled, his eyes trained on his friend.

“It really was a lot of fun, wasn’t it?” Quackity nodded quickly.

“Now I’m taking you to this really cool taco bar.” Karl said as they headed towards his car. Quackity slipped into the passenger seat, looking over at Karl.

“What are you trying to say?” Quackity teased. Karl laughed, starting the car.

“I’m saying that we both need tacos.”

Both boys sat down across from each other and looked over their menus.

“Damn. They have everything!” Quackity said as he scanned the menu. Karl nodded.

“I knew you’d like this place.” He chuckled lightly. Quackity rolled his eyes.

“Hello! I’m going to be your waitress today. My name is Clara.” Both boys looked up at her with a smile.

“What can I get you guys to drink today?” She held a pen and paper in her hand.

“A Pepsi please.” Quackity said.

“I’ll do the same.” She wrote down their orders and nodded.

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” Quackity looked back to Karl and then down at his menu.

“What do you usually get?” He questioned. Karl tapped his chin.

“I like the chicken ones.” He pointed to the menu. Quackity nodded.

“That sounds pretty good.” Karl nodded, agreeing with the brunette.

“So are you ready for the stream tonight?” Quackity looked up from the menu.

“We are just streaming on your channel tonight, right?” Karl nodded.

“I was thinking another Q and A for the first half and then we can jump on Minecraft for a little bit to see what everyone is up to.” Quackity nodded.

“That sounds like a plan. The Q and A went so well last night.” Quackity teased. Karl smiled.

“It went better than I expected honestly.” Both boys laughed.

After dinner they headed back to Karl’s house.

“That was great. Thank you.” Quackity said, looking over at his friend. Karl nodded as he pulled into the driveway.

“It really was. I’ve never been to that go cart place before.” He laughed lightly.

“Well I’m glad we got to do it together.” Quackity’s cheeks burned a light pink. Karl avoided his friends eyes, looking everywhere but him.

“I’m glad too.” Karl said before getting out of the car. He didn’t want it to be more awkward than it already was. Quackity followed suit, getting out of the car and heading for the front door.

“I have a bunch of stuff planned for us.” Karl said as he unlocked the door, looking back at Quackity.

“Well I can’t wait!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every Tuesday and Saturday!!

“Let’s do this.” Karl smiled as he started to type on his computer. Quackity nodded.

“A little faster tonight.” The smaller teased. Karl rolled his eyes.

“Hey guys! How is everyone doing tonight?” Karl said, waving at his camera. Quackity waved as well.

“I’m back!” He said with a smile. Karl smiled as well. Quackity’s smile was contagious. The first questions flooding into the chat,

“Hair reveal!” Karl laughed.

“Maybe?” He looked over to the boy next to him. Quackity shook his head.

“No no.”

“Aw come on why not? I’ve seen your hair!” Karl said but then winced. The chat went crazy.

“What does he look like!?”

“Of course he showed you and not us.” Karl chuckled.

“See what you did!” Quackity motioned towards the computer screen.

“What!? They started it!” Karl defended. Quackity rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair.

“Alright guys. Here what’s going down. We are doing another Q and A and then we are playing Minecraft.” More questions rolled in.

“If you want to ask questions, hashtag,” Karl tapped his chin. Quackity shook his head.

“No hashtags. We don’t want this trending.” Karl nodded.

“That’s true. Well how about we just send questions to my Twitter.” Both boys nodded.

“That’ll work.” Quackity said.

“Alright let’s do that. I’ll keep my Twitter up and start answering questions.” It took no time for Karl to start getting questions.

“Alright.” Karl cleared his throat.

“What’s the first question?” Quackity asked, leaning over Karl to look at the screen. Karl froze, looking down at Quackity. The brunette brushed up against Karl’s chest with his shoulder. Karl smelled strawberries again. The smell wafting into his nose. Karl closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, gaining the attention of the latter.

“Sorry.” Quackity said, leaning back in his chair.

“No problem.” Karl coughed out, coming back to reality. Karl avoided Quackity’s eyes, looking back at the screen.

“How is the trip?” Karl read out.

“It’s great! We went go carting today!” Quackity spoke up. Karl smiled, remembering how happy he had made the shorter.

“Yeah that was a lot of fun!” Karl agreed.

“Aww! They had a date!” Chat started to flood over. Karl shook his head, a smile passing across his face.

“Guys. Don’t start this again.” Karl spoke up. Quackity leaned over again, brushing against Karl. He blushed and chat saw.

“HE’S BLUSHING!” Chat spammed. Karl shook his head.

“No I’m not!” Karl fired back, causing Quackity to look up at him.

“What are you yelling about?” Karl’s cheeks flushed even more, waving his hands.

“Nothing.” He lied. Quackity rolled his eyes again, leaning back in his chair.

“More questions!” Karl said, looking towards the screen.

Karl and Quackity ended their stream, Karl looking over at the clock.

“Geeze! That was a long stream.” He chuckled. Quackity nodded, yawning and stretching his arms above his head. Karl looked over at his friend, his eyes scanning over his body.

“I think I need a shower.” Quackity confessed. Karl nodded slowly, his eyes still trained on his friend.

“I’ll grab you a towel.” Karl got up from his chair and headed for the door. Quackity got up as well and headed downstairs for some clothing. Karl set the towel down on the sink and headed into the hallway.

“You’re all set!” Karl called down the stairs.

“Thank you!” Quackity called back, coming out of his room with clothing and shower things in hand. He raced up the stairs and went into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Quackity came out of the bathroom, steam following behind him.

“Feel better?” Karl asked as he walked passed Quackity. The shorter smiled.

“A lot!” Quackity was adorn in a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. Karl couldn’t rip his eyes away from Quackity, looking him up and down. Quackity looked so small without his hat, his hair sticking out in every which way.

“Karl?” He heard Quackity’s voice through his stupor.

“Huh?” He blinked his eyes a few times.

“Did you want to watch a movie?”

“Oh yeah! That sounds good.” Quackity smiled and then bounded down the stairs to put his things away.

“I was thinking a scary movie.” Quackity’s voice carried from his room. Karl headed down the stairs after his friend, nodding.

“That sounds good! I’ll grab the popcorn if you want to pick one out.” Quackity walked out of his room and headed down the hallway into the living room.

“I wanted to watch The Conjuring.” Quackity said as he plopped down onto the couch. Karl threw the popcorn into the microwave and turned towards Quackity.

“I haven’t seen that one. Is it scary? Because I’m a big baby.” Karl admitted.

“I haven’t seen it either so I hope it’s scary.” Quackity laughed. Karl grabbed the popcorn and made his way into the living room. He sat down next to the smaller with a smile, putting the popcorn between them. Quackity grabbed a handful and pressed play on the movie.

Popcorn was scattered across the couch. Both boys had moved closer to each other, Quackity almost in Karl’s lap. Karl peeked away from the movie to look over at his friend who had a blanket pulled up to his face.

“This movie is terrifying! Why did you pick this?” Karl asked, his eyes moving back towards the television. Quackity moved impossibly closer, their bodies pressed together.

“I didn’t know!” Quackity confessed. Karl laughed lightly, jostling the shorter.

“Give me some blanket!” Karl pulled some of the blanket so he could pull it up to his face as well. He could smell strawberries on the blanket. The smell of his best friend. He sunk down further into the couch, causing Quackity to fall into Karl’s lap. But the brunette didn’t move. Karl moved his arm so it wasn’t smashed between them and put it along the back of the couch, almost putting his arm around Quackity. Karl looked down at the other boy, watching as he flinched at certain parts of the movie. It was driving Karl mad. Having Quackity this close to him, smelling him, feeling him, Karl’s mind felt like it was about to explode. His heart starting to beat fast against his chest.

“Are you that scared?” Quackity looked up at him.

“Huh?” Karl questioned.

“Your heart.” Quackity blushed.

“It’s beating a mile a minute.” Karl’s cheeks flushed as he cleared his throat.

“Yeah. It’s a pretty scary movie.” Karl sucked in a deep breath. Quackity and Karl locked eyes for a moment, Karl wrapping his arm around the shorter, pulling him closer. Quackity didn’t deny the notion, he just moved closer to Karl, snuggling into his chest. Karl let out a sigh of relief when Quackity’s attention turned back to the television. Both boys settled back into watching the movie but Karl couldn’t concentrate. The feeling of Quackity laying on his chest was almost too much to bare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Tuesday and Saturday!!

Quackity had fallen asleep on Karl. The movie ending a half hour ago. Karl sifted through television channels, trying not to wake the sleeping boy next to him but Quackity started to stir. He let out a light groan as he stretched his limbs.

“Morning sleepy.” Karl teased, looking down at his friend. Quackity looked up and blushed.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was a mere whisper. Karl shook his head.

“Don’t be. You seem really tired.” Quackity lifted himself off of Karl, the blanket almost falling off of the couch.

“No I drool in my sleep. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” Karl laughed, looking down at his shirt which had a little puddle of drool on it.

“It’s really okay.” Quackity smiled, not really wanting to move from his spot. Karl was warm and smelled of cinnamon.

“I was just watching Always Sunny in Philadelphia if you want to stay up with me?” Quackity yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“I might fall back to sleep.” He confessed. Karl chuckled.

“That’s okay.” Quackity laid his head back down on Karl’s chest and closed his eyes. Karl didn’t seem to mind the closeness so why should he? Karl pulled the blanket back over the both of them and settled back down into the couch.

“You ever watch this show?” Karl asked. He got a light hum from the shorter. Quackity couldn’t help but drift off to sleep again. Karl smiled down at him. Looked like they were sleeping on the couch tonight.

Karl woke up first. He tried to lift his head but the crick in his neck was almost too much. He let out a low groan as he opened his eyes slowly. He looked around the room and realized he wasn’t in his bed. A slight shift to his right brought the memories back. He looked down to find Quackity sleeping in his lap. Karl smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of his face. Quackity started to stir at the touch. He slowly opened his eyes to find Karl looking down at him.

“Where are we?” Quackity asked, sitting up slightly. The room was bright from the morning sun.

“Still in the living room.” Karl chuckled.

“Shit. I am so sorry.” Quackity rubbed his eyes, sitting up fully, the blanket falling to the floor.

“Quit apologizing.” Karl chuckled. 

“Well it’s not every night that you fall asleep on your best friend.” Quackity joked, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

“True.” Karl agreed. He wished Quackity would have stayed in his spot, it got cold quick.

“What time is it?” Karl shrugged, looking for his phone. It was buried in the couch cushions between them.

“Eight.” Both boys groaned.

“It’s way to early.” Quackity laid back down, pulling the blanket back up from the floor. Karl looked down in his lap and smiled. Looked like he was going to get the morning he wanted.

The coffee machine whirred to life. Karl leaned against the counter, drumming his fingers as he awaited the machine to be done brewing. Quackity sat up from the couch, looking around the room.

“In here.” Karl called from the kitchen. Quackity turned around and a small smile formed on his lips. His hair stuck up in all different directions. Karl couldn’t help but smile.

“Coffee?” The taller offered. Quackity slowly got off the couch and wondered over the the counter, taking a seat.

“Yes please.” He groaned. Karl laughed lightly.

“Here you go.” He set a mug down in front of Quackity and leaned against the counter again.

“What time did you wake up?”

“Well I’ve been up since eight but I just got off the couch. I didn’t mean to disturb you if I did.” Quackity shook his head before taking a sip from his mug.

“I guess I was more tired than I thought last night.” Karl nodded.

“You were out.” He laughed. Quackity chuckled lightly.

“Sorry about-“ Karl held up a hand to stop him.

“What did I say about apologizing?” Quackity flicked his eyes towards Karl and let out a light sigh.

“I’m just a mess when I sleep.”

“You weren’t last night.” Karl took a sip from his mug and smiled.

“Last night I did sleep really good.” Quackity admitted. Silence fell between the two. Quackity couldn’t help but think about the warmth that Karl gave off. It made him feel like he was home.

“Are you ready for today?” Karl asked, earning a look from the brunette.

“What’s today?” He asked.

“Nothing big. Just wanted to take you around town to show you some stuff.” Quackity nodded.

“Sounds fun. I’d like to see the town.” Karl smiled.

“But right now. I still need to wake up.” Both boys nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating every Tuesday and Saturday!

“This coffee shop is amazing!” Karl said, walking backwards to face his friend.

“They have any type of coffee you could imagine.” Quackity smiled as Karl opened the door for him.

“It smells amazing.” Quackity commented, looking around the establishment. They both walked up to the counter, looking up at the menu.

“You weren’t kidding.” Quackity laughed lightly. Karl nodded his head. The barista came to the counter with a bright smile on her face.

“How can I help you today?” She asked, looking between the two.

“A caramel macchiato and-“ Quackity looked over at Karl, the taller rubbing his chin.

“A vanilla chia.” The barista nodded, typing it into the register.

“Is that all for you today?” She asked and Karl nodded. He dug his wallet out of his pocket, opening it up.

“Ten seventy-five.” Quackity put his hand on Karl’s arm.

“I can get it.” He said but Karl shook his head, waving his hand.

“I got it.” He said, giving the girl his money. Quackity let out a light sigh. The girl gave Karl his change.

“What are the names this is going to be under?” Karl looked to Quackity.

“Alex and Karl with a K.” She flashed a bright smile as she wrote down their names on their cups. Quackity’s heart flutter at the use of his real name, blushing slightly. Karl turned towards his friend and ushered him to a table at the window.

“I really could have paid.” Quackity mumbled. Karl shook his head again at the comment.

“You’re my guest. It’s not a problem.” The smaller smiled.

“Well thank you.” A blush still burning on his face.

“So how are you liking the town so far?” Karl questioned. Quackity drummed his fingers on the table.

“It’s really nice! Lots of things to do unlike my town.” Karl nodded, a smile plastered on his face.

“Well I’m glad you’re having a good time. I have more things planned but I figured today could be a chill day.” Quackity nodded.

“Karl and Alex!” The barista called out.

“That’s us.” Karl got up from the booth and walked over to the counter, grabbing their drinks. He nodded a thanks to the girl and turned back towards their table. He set down Quackity’s drink in front of him and then sat back down in his seat.

“Such a gentleman.” Quackity chuckled.

“Why thank you.” Karl said with a smile on his face. Quackity took a sip from his cup, wincing.

“Still hot?”

“Still hot.” Both boys laughed.

“So this is pretty much the end of the town. Do you want to do anything while we are here?” Karl questioned. Quackity shrugged, looking out the window.

“What’s your favorite thing to do?” The smaller asked. Karl hummed as he took a sip from his cup.

“There is this really cool arcade down the street from here.”

“An arcade?” Quackity raised an eyebrow.

“I bet I can beat you in Pac Man.” The brunette said with a smug smile on his face. Karl shook his head.

“I am the champ of Pac Man.” Quackity laughed.

“Well then you haven’t seen me play.”

Both boys walked into the arcade. Quackity looked around in awe. It was a pretty big arcade. They had about every game you could think of.

“This place is sweet!” Quackity exclaimed. Karl smiled, nodding.

“You see why I like it?” Quackity nodded.

“I want to play Pac Man first so I can whip your butt.” The smaller commented, looking up at Karl. He nodded, taking Quackity’s hand and leading him over to the game. Quackity looked down at their hands and blushed, following behind the taller.

“Who’s playing first?” Karl asked, arriving at the game. Quackity bumped Karl out of the way with his hip, hands on the controls.

“Watch how a pro plays.” Quackity cracked his knuckles, putting his hands back on the controls. Quackity started the game, maneuvering the yellow character around the map. Quackity played for a bit before he died.

“Dammit!” He threw his hands in the air. Karl laughed.

“My turn!” He bumped Quackity out of the way the same way he had, bumping his hip. Quackity stepped aside and watched as Karl started to move around the map. He played for a little while before the yellow character died.

“What the honk!.” He yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Quackity had a smug look on his face.

“I beat you.” Karl rolled his eyes.

“That’s because you cheated.”

“How do you cheat in Pac Man!?” The smaller yelled. Karl laughed. Quackity looked so cute flustered.

“Well do you want to move onto the next game?” Quackity nodded.

“What else do they have here?”

“Anything you can imagine. What about DDR?” Quackity shook his head.

“Oh no. I don’t dance.” Karl chuckled.

“You’re just chicken. I bet you I can beat you.” Quackity sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Let’s do this.”

Both boys ended their game, Karl coming out on top.” Quackity was breathing heavily, along with Karl.

“Looks like I win.” Karl stated, looking at the scores.

“That’s because you play this game. I don’t.” Karl rolled his eyes, chuckling lightly.

“I think I’m ready for dinner.” Karl said, holding his stomach. Quackity nodded, his stomach growling.

“Do you want to order Chinese?” Karl suggested.

“Yeah! That sounds good.” Both boys exited the building and headed back down the sidewalk towards Karl’s car.

“I had a lot of fun today.” Quackity spoke up. Karl smiled down at his friend.

“I did too.” They arrived at Karl’s car, jumping in. It felt good to sit down after their intense game they had just had. Quackity let out a light sigh, leaning his head back. Karl looked over to his friend, smiling.

“I haven’t had that much exercise in a while.” Quackity confessed. Karl laughed.

“That was pretty intense.” They both started small talk as Karl drove them back home.

“I’m starved.” Quackity said as they pulled into the driveway. Karl nodded, turning the car off before getting out.

“Lo mein sound good?” Quackity nodded quickly as they both went inside. Karl dug his phone out of his pocket, finding a phone number for the closest Chinese restaurant. Quackity went into his room to change into something more comfortable as Karl called. He slipped on some sweatpants and a T-shirt. He took his hat off and ruffled his hair, looking in the mirror and sighing.

“Alright they said about a half hour!” Karl called from the kitchen. Quackity walked out into the kitchen and nodded.

“Sounds good. Do you want to play a game?” He asked.

“I have Mario Party?” Karl suggested.

“I bet I can beat you.” Quackity laughed, heading into the living room.

“I’ll take that bet.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Thank you guys so much! I hope you liked it <3

Karl and Quackity sat on the couch, bowls of noodles in hand.

“How can you watch this?” Quackity questioned, laughing lightly. Karl shrugged.

“It’s funny.” The shorter rolled his eyes. Karl had put on The Office, laughing every so often. Quackity on the other hand shoveled noodles into his mouth, barely watching the television. His focus was more on Karl than anything else. The taller shoveling noodles into his mouth.

“Hey Karl?” Quackity started. Karl hummed in response, still chewing his noodles. He ripped his gaze away from the television and over to Quackity. The brunette cleared his throat.

“I have a really weird question.” Karl nodded, his eyes trained on the latter.

“What’s up?” Quackity cleared his throat again, setting his bowl of noddles down on the coffee table.

“Would you, uh, maybe want to sleep together again tonight?” Karl blinked a few times, setting his bowl down as well.

“Uh.” Karl started.

“Not like that!” Quackity waved his hands in the air.

“I just had the best nights sleep last night and-“ Karl nodded his head, smiling lightly.

“Yeah.” Quackity let out a sigh, a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

“I don’t want to make things weird but I’m telling the truth. Even at home I don’t sleep like that.” Karl still had a smile on his face.

“It’s not weird. I guess not to me.” Quackity nodded, a light smile spreading across his face.

“Thank you.” Karl nodded, picking his bowl back up. Quackity sunk into the couch with a smile on his face.

Karl led Quackity upstairs and into his bedroom.

“Do you want me to go grab my pillow? I drool remember.” Karl chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

“You’re fine.” Quackity nodded, staring at the bed. His heart started to race. Why was he so nervous about this? Last night went so smoothly. But last night he didn’t mean to fall asleep with his friend. Karl climbed into bed and stared at Quackity.

“You okay?” He asked. The brunette nodded, a light smile on his face. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down before slipping into the bed. Quackity made sure he was a comfortable distance away from Karl. But it didn’t feel the same way as last night. Karl could feel how stiff Quackity was.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Karl asked again. Quackity sucked in a deep breath and sighed.

“Yeah.” He answered, his voice a little shaky.

“You don’t have to sleep so far away. You’re practically off the edge of the bed.” Karl laughed lightly. Quackity turned to look over at Karl.

“I figured you wanted space.” Karl shook his head.

“It’s okay.” Quackity scooted himself back towards Karl. It did feel a little better resting on the bed than trying not to fall. Both boys drifted off to sleep, Karl wrapping his arm around his friend. The taller pulled him closer, resting his head on Quackity’s shoulder. The smaller felt the warmth on his back, falling into a deeper sleep.

Quackity woke up first, feeling the pressure on his side. Karl’s arm was still wrapped around him. He couldn’t help but smile. Quackity slowly rolled towards Karl, the latter cracking his eyes open. Karl smiled lightly.

“Good morning. How did you sleep?” Quackity blushed.

“Great actually.”

“Good.” He slowly slid his arm off of Quackity and stretched.

“I slept good too. I think we have a good thing going here.” It was Karl’s turn to blush. Quackity nodded. It was nice to sleep good again. Karl stared at Quackity, the latter staring back. Quackity was the first to move, getting closer to Karl. The taller didn’t move away, still having his eyes trained on his friend. They both felt each other’s breath. Karl moved in, kissing Quackity. The brunette didn’t move, feeling Karl’s lips on his. The shock rendering him motionless. For a moment his brain was short circuiting but then he started to move his lips along with Karl’s. Not even a moment later, Karl pulled away. They both stared at each other, taking in what had just happened.

“I’m sorry.” Karl mumbled. Quackity slowly shook his head. His lips still buzzing from the touch.

“Don’t be.” Quackity whispered. Karl smiled, turning his head down. Quackity could see the blush on his face. The brunette bringing his chin back up.

“I like you Alex.” Karl spoke. Quackity blushed.

“Like, like you like you.” Karl admitted.

“I like you too.” Quackity said, almost too quietly. Karl moved forward and put his arms around his friend, pulling him closer to his chest. Strawberries. He inhaled deeply, taking in Quackity’s scent. Neither of them wanted to get up that morning. Just staying in bed was enough for them.


End file.
